Always a Prisoner
by Starry Eyes 372
Summary: One shot-Walker and Vlad Plasmius team together to imprison Danny.


**_This is a one-shot before Phantom Planet._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost Zone<strong>

Walker surveyed the special prison cell. "This should hold humans and ghosts, correct?" he asked the inventor, who watched over the pale man.

"Of course, I even tried it on myself," Vlad Plasmius reassured Walker.

"You're really willing to go through all this trouble to help me capture and contain Danny Phantom?" Walker asked Vlad.

"Anything to help the Ghost Zone remain safe," Vlad said, smiling menacingly.

Walker smiled. "I think we're going to get along just fine," Walker said shaking Plasmius's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Amity Park<strong>

Danny Fenton sat in his kitchen, eating cereal. His sister, Jazz, sat next to him, trying to read.

"Danny, could you chew any louder? You're crunching is annoying me so much," Jazz told him, "I can't read with the constant noise."

"What do you want me to do? Starve?" Danny retorted.

"Hey kids," Jack Fenton interrupted the bickering, "want to see my latest invention?"

Jazz sighed. "I'm going to school. If I were you," she mumbled to Danny, "I'd do the same." Jazz smiled at her younger brother referring to his secret ghost powers. Many of their parent's inventions were harmful to Danny's ghost half.

It's an ecto-energy converter," Jack told Danny enthusiastically, "It breaks down ghosts molecule by molecule into a useful energy source. With it we can power the entire house while keeping ghosts out."

"That's great Dad, but I kind of have to go to school," Danny said, trying to avoid becoming an energy source for the house.

* * *

><p>"Tucker, your technology isn't going to all fit in your locker," Sam Manson explained to her techno geek friend, Tucker who was trying to place all of his technology into his locker. Unfortunately, he had so many gadgets they weren't coming close to fitting it all into his locker.<p>

"Hey guys," Danny greeted his friends as he returned to his locker. "Tuck you've got quite a few of your gadgets there."

"My parent's are trying to take away my technology. They think it's bad for me so I need to hide it," Tucker explained trying to fit another PDA in the locker.

Sam and Danny silently laughed shaking their heads, knowing their friend too well.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. "Great," he mumbled, "a ghost just before the one class I'm failing, math."

"Do you need any help?" Sam asked at full attention.

"I'll find you if I need you," Danny promised before dashing off to the boy's bathroom where he transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew above the school to search for the newest ghostly threat. Although he saw nothing he felt his ghost sense go off again. Turning around, he found himself face to face with his arch enemy. "Plasmius," he confirmed, "here to try to convince me again to join your side?"

"Unfortunately Daniel, not this time," Vlad said sinisterly.

Danny shot a green ectoplasm energy blast at Vlad which he easily shielded before shooting a pink beam at Danny. Danny fell back against the ground. Danny quickly retaliated; winding up for a punch, but Vlad simply grabbed his hand and electrocuted him.

Although Danny managed to remain Phantom he felt his world slowly go black as he lost consciousness. As he did, he swore he saw Walker approaching in the background.

* * *

><p>Jazz was still home, having first period free. She had retreated to the lab when her father began showing off his latest invention. Since then she had begun making a list of the inventions she deemed harmful to Danny's ghost half. Suddenly a ghost identifier began to wail. Jazz looked at it curiously.<p>

Walker phased into the Fenton laboratory carrying something. At first, Jazz wasn't able to make out what he was carrying. When Walker entered the light she saw he was carrying an unconscious Danny Phantom.

"Danny!" Jazz cried out, jumping to seize an ectobeam gun. Suddenly a pink blast shot at her from behind. She called out in pain and slowly fell to the ground.

When she regained consciousness the lab was empty. Walker had disappeared along with Danny. The portal to the Ghost Zone had also been opened. Its green glow illuminated the lab.

Quickly Jazz dialed the numbers of the only two people who could help.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost Zone<strong>

When Danny regained consciousness he found himself in a cell. He attempted to simply turn intangible but couldn't get through the wall. "I must be in the Ghost Zone," Danny reasoned, "but why would Vlad bring me to the Ghost Zone?" He looked around the area seeing bars holding him imprisoned. "Walker's jail," Danny realized. He quickly transformed into his human half, trying to walk through the wall. Unfortunately, he only hit the wall. "Why can't I phase?" Danny asked, frustrated.

"I'm afraid escaping would be against the rules," Walker surprised Danny, "There's no way you're getting out this time."

"But how did you…" Danny began.

Vlad floated behind Walker, triumphantly. Suddenly all of Danny's questions were answered. "Plasmius," Danny realized, transforming back into his ghostly self. "I should have known you'd be all over this."

"Ah yes, well Daniel, you know I'd never pass up the opportunity to ruin your life. Besides now that you're out of the way I can steal your idiot father's latest invention," Plasmius revealed.

"The ecto-energy converter? Couldn't you have just done that while I was at school?" Danny complained angrily.

"Well, dear boy, the chance presented itself and you know I never miss an opportunity," Vlad said before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Great, now I'm definitely going to miss math class," Danny said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Amity Park<strong>

"And then this pale, white ghost wearing a pin-striped suit carried Danny into the Ghost Zone!" Jazz recounted the tale in a hysterical manner to the confused Sam and Tucker.

"Walker," Sam confirmed knowingly, "He's probably taken Danny to the ghost prison."

"We have to take the spector speeder to save Danny," Tucker demanded, jumping into the vacant rocket like vehicle.

"What other choice do we have?" Sam nodded picking up a map of the Ghost Zone they had once made with the help of Danny.

"Here, we'll need these," Jazz tossed them some weapons, grabbing one for herself.

"Um…we?" Sam asked unsure. "No offense Jazz, but we can do this on our own, as we have been for months," Sam told Jazz stubbornly.

"Sam accept it, I'm just as much a part of this team as you and Tucker. Now we could either waste our time arguing about this or we could go save Danny," Jazz countered.

The Ghost Zone…again

After mapping out the Ghost Zone, it took little time to find the prison. "Danny!" Sam exclaimed after finding the cell holding a tired Danny.

"Sam, Tucker…and Jazz?" Danny questioned standing up to face his friends and sister.

"We're here to save you little bro," Jazz promised Danny.

"I can't escape," Danny explained, "the walls are human and ghost proof. To top it off, Plasmius is currently trying to steal my Dad's newest invention."

"You said the walls were human and ghost proof?" Tucker asked, "Are they tech proof though? There's got to be some sort of machine controlling the shield."

"How about the large box labeled 'Human Shield' next to the cell?" Danny pointed out.

"This will take a minute," Tucker plugged in his PDA, breaking the shield down in seconds, "And my parents wanted to take you away, sweet, sweet, technology."

"Let's go," Danny said turning into Fenton to pass through the walls. As he did, alarms sounded. Guards quickly appeared firing at them. "Great, just what we need," Danny complained, "Get behind me," he instructed the others. Danny let his ghostly wail go.

The guards fell back against the prison, many of them passed out. Danny fell to the ground turning back into Danny Fenton. Jazz and Tucker continued to shoot at the guards as Sam attempted to collect the tired Danny. Once they were all back on the Spector Speeder Tucker hit the gas.

As they zoomed through the Ghost Zone, Danny began to feel stronger. He transformed back into Danny Phantom. "I've got to go stop Vlad," he stated.

"Danny, you're too weak," Sam told him, worried.

"It doesn't matter, I've got to go," Danny said before going intangible and phasing out of the Spector Speeder. Quickly he zoomed through the Ghost Zone, faster than the speeder to the Fenton's ghost portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Amity Park<strong>

"Hm…ghost gloves, an ectoinialtor, a ghost catcher…" Vlad Plasmius mumbled to himself, searching the Fenton lab. "Where is the ecto-energy converter? Jack really is a mess. I don't know how Maddie puts up with him. Ah, this must be it," Vlad came upon a machine on the work table conveniently labeled, Ecto-energy converter.

Just as Vlad was about to take hold of it, Danny came soaring out of the ghost portal. He flew at Vlad so quickly he caused him to hit the lab wall. "I almost expected to see you sooner Daniel," Vlad admitted, "The shield was a quick invention making it very weak. Nevertheless, I will triumph."

Vlad blasted Danny against the other wall. Danny fell back feeling even more tired especially after his ghostly wail from the prison. Vlad Plasmius turned into two Vlad's, a power Danny had yet to achieve. The original Vlad continued to hold the ecto-energy converter while the clone moved to hold off Danny.

Even though the clone had half of his strength, Danny took quite a beating. "Hey!" Danny yelled going after the Vlad stealing. Unfortunately the other Vlad grabbed Danny, electrocuting him. Already tired, Danny easily passed out turning into Danny Fenton. Vlad simply threw him to the side of the lab before returning to his original.

When Danny finally came to, Vlad was gone.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam asked, suddenly appearing through the Ghost Portal.

"Vlad got away," Danny admitted, "I wonder what he's up to…what does he need the converter for…"

"Just relax Danny," Sam calmed him down, "It's a fight for another day."


End file.
